OS Un Béguin
by PARADA
Summary: Bella trouve Edward très attirant. Lors d'une fête elle pourrait bien obtenir ce qu'elle veut. LEMON


Et de nouveau un petit **OS**, j'espère que cela vous plaira !

* * *

POV BELLA

« Vient danser Bella ! » Me crie Rosalie.

Je n'avais pas vraiment essayé de cacher mon attirance pour Edward, mais je ne m'imaginais pas du tout que ça devienne le dernier ragot. Bon mon plan était qu'il en entende parler « par hasard » puis que nous flirtions et puis bon finalement, qui sais ce qui aurait pu se passer...

C'est pour ça que j'avais dit à Alice que je le trouvait canon, sachant qu'il y avait un tuc entre elle et Jasper, le meilleur ami d'Edward. Comme prévu elle l'a dit à Jasper et lui l'a dit à Edward. Et c'est là que les choses se sont compliquées. Rosalie m'a apprit qu'Edward et Emmett – et probablement encore d'autre – avait parlés de moi entre eux. Je sais seulement qu'Edward en avait rajouté tout un paquet et que le jour d'après il m'avait supprimée de ses amis sur facebook. _Aïe_. Effectivement, je l'avais assez mal prit.

Evidemment, comme si ce n'était pas assez humiliant, Alice qui avait organisé une fête l'avait invité lui. _Et_ il flirtait avec toutes les filles présentent en m'ignorant royalement.

Emmett vient s'assoir à côté de moi et je prends son verre, buvant une grande gorgée avant de la lui rendre.

« Alors Bella, en train de bouder ? » Je fais une moue et secoue ma tête. Je m'aperçois qu'elle est en train de nous regarder, Emmett et moi. Je sais qu'elle a le béguin pour depuis longtemps, il est vraiment trop nul de pas le voir.

« Tu ne devrais pas aller danser avec Rosalie ? » Il a l'air surpris, mais quand il lève son regard vers elle, Rose se retourne rapidement pour parler à Jacob Black.

« Elle… Elle n'est pas intéressée. » Je ricane. _Stupide Emmett._

« Tu devrais essayer. J'ai comme l'impression que tu lui plais. » Il a soudainement l'air captivé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Elle t'a dit quelque chose ? Parle femme ! » Je rigole et hausse les épaules mystérieusement. Il soupire.

« Tu as déjà parlé avec Edward ? » Je me refrogne.

« Non, pourquoi je lui parlerais ? » Et comme par hasard Jasper vient justement s'assoir avec nous.

« Tu parles d'Edward ? » Je marmonne un _'évidemment'_ incompréhensible en roulant des yeux. Emmett répond un sourire collé aux lèvres.

« J'ai l'impression que Bella n'aime pas trop parler de lui. » Jasper jette un coup d'œil vers Edward qui plaque une fille contre le mur, ses mains poser de chaque côté de sa tête, se murmurant des choses à l'oreille en riant, puis me lance un regard désolé.

« Il se conduit vraiment comme un con. » Même si ça me fait assez mal au cœur, je ne laisse rien paraître et hausse simplement les épaules.

« C'est bon, j'étais pas amoureuse de lui non-plus, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat. » Dis-je amèrement avant de me lever. « Emmett, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis. » Il hausse la tête et je me dirige vers la cuisine d'Alice où sont posés toutes les boissons. Je grogne en remarquant qu'il n'y plus de gobelets, puis me dirige vers la réserve. La pièce entre le garage et la cuisine est rempli d'approvisionnements, boissons et de fournitures dont je sûr qu'elle ne se sert jamais. Je mets au moins cinq minutes avant de trouver ce que je cherche.

En retournant dans la cuisine, mon cœur s'arrête pendant un instant. _Il _est là, accompagnés de cette pouffe, ils sont très occupés à se lécher les amygdales. Sous le coup de la surprise je lâche ce que j'ai dans la main. Je les regarde pendant instant, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre-ouverte. Quand ils se détachent l'un de l'autre pour me regarder, je m'empresse de me mettre à genoux pour ramasser ce que j'ai fais tomber. Je l'entends dire quelque chose à l'autre pute avant de voir ses pieds près de mes doigts. Je lève les yeux vers lui, pour me rendre compte qu'il me regarde en souriant.

« Salut, Bella. » J'entends immédiatement à sa voix qu'il est un peu saoul. Je me relève et lisse ma jupe noire. Je ne réponds pas, me dirigeant vers la table où sont disposées toutes les bouteilles. Il me regarde verser du scotch dans mon gobelet avant d'y rajouter du coca. Je le termine cul sec avant de me resservir. Il se rapproche de moi, tellement que son torse touche mon bras.

« Je sais que tu me trouves beau. » Dit-il près de mon oreille. Je ferme les yeux en prenant une gorgée. « T'es pas trop mal, toi non-plus. » Il repousse mes cheveux pose son front dans mon cou. Il dépose un baiser sur mon épaule. Je me dégage.

« Pourtant tu m'as supprimé… » Il hausse les épaules et pose une main sur ma hanche.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses d'idée. » Je hausse un sourcil, sceptique. Il me rapproche de lui et je dois lever les yeux pour pouvoir voir son visage. « Tous mes potes n'arrêtent pas de parler de toi et j'en avais juste marre, alors pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils doivent me lâcher je t'ai supprimé. » Je pose une main sur son torse et le repousse doucement, mais il ne relâche passa prise et avant que je ne m'en rende compte ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. J'essaie d'abord de m'éloigner de lui, mais quand sa langue rencontre la mienne, je fonds. Mon corps se moule au sien et je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Ses mains caressent mes courbes et le me pousse contre la table. Il attrape mes fesses en coupe et me dépose dessus. Putain, c'est encore mieux que dans mes fantasmes.

Il passe ses mains sous mon t-shirt et caresse mon ventre nu, puis mes cotes. Il grogne et mordille ma lèvre. Je sens sa queue commencer à durcir contre l'intérieur de ma jambe. Il se détache de moi et me regarde dans les yeux.

« Tu veux qu'on s'éclipse un instant ? » J'hésite, puis hoche la tête. Evidemment que je le veux. Je descends de la table et l'attrape par la main. Je nous dirige vers le couloir et en passant la porte de salon je vois Emmett et Rosalie dansant collés l'un contre l'autre. Je souris doucement, puis nous montons les escaliers. Il me plaque contre le mur et m'embrasse dans le cou. Je rigole avant de me diriger vers la chambre d'ami. Il entre à son tour et je ferme la porte à clé.

Il me soulève et je passe mes jambes autour de ses hanches, l'embrassant langoureusement. Il me dépose délicatement sur le lit et s'appuie sur ses avant-bras.

« T'es vraiment jolie… » Chuchote-t-il avant de déboutonné rapidement sa chemise. Ma respiration est laborieuse, le regardant faire. Il jette sa chemise derrière lui et je caresse les muscles contractés de ses bras, puis ses pectoraux avant de descendre vers ses abdos légèrement dessinés. Je m'arrête à l'élastique de son boxer et ouvre sa ceinture et son bouton, les doigts tremblants. Il me regarde faire les yeux grands ouvert. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et le pousse brutalement avant de me levé. Il me regarde d'abord perdu, puis sourit quand j'enlève mes bas noirs. Je lui lance un sourire en coin avant de me retourner et d'enlever mon t-shirt, puis ma jupe. Il siffle.

« Putain » Je le craquement du lit quand il se lève. Il vient se placer derrière moi et passe immédiatement ses mains sur mes seins encore recouvert de mon soutien-gorge. Je soupire quand je sens sa langue sur ma peau brûlante. Je me retourne et le pousse vers le lit, puis viens me mettre à califourchon. Ses yeux sont sombres de désir. Je passe mes mains sur mon dos et ouvre mon soutien-gorge avant de l'enlever. Je repousse sa main, un sourire sadique aux lèvres puis me caresse les seins, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je me penche et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis dans son cou, sur son torse, son ventre. J'écarte son pantalon et descends son boxer bleu claire avant d'en sortir sa grosse queue. Il halète quand je la prends dans ma main. Nous nous regardons pendant que je fais des allers-retours sur son érection. Je me lèche la lèvre supérieure, puis prends doucement son gland rose dans ma bouche. Ce n'est pas ma première fois, alors je sais comment m'y prendre. Je le sort de ma bouche et trace une ligne invisible sur sa verge avec ma langue.

« Putain… » Il passe une main dans mes cheveux. « Prends ma dans ta bouche. » Je l'ignore et presse sa queue un peu plus fort avant de à nouveau tracer une ligne. Il gémit et bouge les hanches en ma direction. Je fais comme si je ne le voyais pas et continue ma douce torture. « Putain, Bella, je t'en supplie. »Gémit-il plus fort.

Je souris et le happe en une fois. Sa bouche forme un O sourd pendant qu'il me regarde pomper sa grosse verge. Je lui fais plaisir, donnant assez de dents, mais pas trop, caressant doucement ses couilles, le prenant au plus profond de ma gorge. Pas plus de deux minutes plus tard il me demande de me relever avant de me balancer sous lui. Il attrape son portefeuille et en sort une capote, se là mettant rapidement, le regard impatient. Il me sourit puis passe une main entre mes jambes, dans ma culotte. Son doigt vient caresser mes plis plus-que mouillé. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et ouvre largement mes cuisses. Il grogne et en lève sa main. Je gémis de frustration, mais presque immédiatement sa queue se retrouve à mon entrée.

Quand il arrache presque ma culotte et pousse sa grosse queue en moi, un 'oh' nous échappe presque simultanément. Il ressort entièrement puis entre de nouveau. Je n'ai jamais été aussi rempli. Il est tellement dur.

« Edward… » Il s'appui sur sa main droite et attrape mon sein. Il pince doucement mon téton. Je commence bientôt à crier de plaisir. Ses lèvres se joignent aux miennes pour m'empêcher d'être trop bruyante. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans son dos musclé. Il entre de plus en plus brutalement en moi.

« Putain, j'arrive plus à tenir. » Je grogne et frappe son épaule.

« Attends encore. » Ses doigts viennent pincer mon clitoris me poussant au bord de l'extase. Nos respirations sont de plus en plus forte, jusqu'à se que mes parois se resserrent autour de sa grosse bite ferme. Je crie quand j'atteins l'orgasme et à peine quelques seconde après moi il se déverse dans la capote.

Il s'effondre sur moi, sa tête dans mon cou

« Oh, merde, bébé. » Il caresse mes cheveux et dépose un baiser sur mes joues qui doivent certainement être encore rouges. Il se roule sur son dos et pose une main sur son torse.

« Ouais, c'était assez bien. » Dis-je souriante. Je me lève et enfile mes vêtements. Il me regarde faire en refermant sa braguette.

« On devrait refaire ça un de ses jours. » Je ricane et hoche la tête.

« Pourquoi pas… » Dis-je le plus cool possible en quittant la pièce un grand sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
